


The Case of the Missing Cocoa

by SnippetsRUs



Series: Song of the Prophetess: The Untold Tales [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Animal Rescue, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Mystery, Nugs, Pining, Pre-Romance, Ravens, Romance, Sassy Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnippetsRUs/pseuds/SnippetsRUs
Summary: Tamsyn Ashworth loses track of her beloved pet nug, a gift from the Inquisitor himself. Luckily, an unsuspecting champion comes to her aid.





	The Case of the Missing Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auriana Valoria (AuriV1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriV1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363274) by [Auriana Valoria (AuriV1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriV1/pseuds/Auriana%20Valoria). 



> This little one-shot was inspired by chapter 55 of From the Beyond. A little fluff to add to the new level that the relationship between the Commander and the Prophetess has reached, and adding a bit to the dramatic events that took place. If you haven't read Auriana Valoria's amazing story, I strongly recommend doing so. You're in for a treat. <3

It was another day of preparations. Tamsyn had just entered her room at Skyhold, a pair of books in hand, courtesy of Dorian who insisted she study up on the basics of arcane lore. Especially the way Tevinter mages, which translated itself to the Venatori in this case, applied it in combat. Apparently it had been a very costly affair to get a hold of the tomes. Costly as in a fight to the death with the Venatori in question. The writings had initially gone to the Inquisition's mages to read and make copies. Then they had been distributed accordingly.

Dorian had insisted everyone in the Inner Circle study them, and that included the esteemed Prophetess.

She made it all the way to the desk. Nina greeted her with a loud caw, rather a bit too much volume for the American's liking. She dumped the leather-bound books down on the piece of wood, and quite unceremoniously at that. They were large and heavy, and she'd carried them all the way from the mage's tower.

Nina cawed again, this time with some heavy objection in the noise.

“Hello to you too,” Tamsyn shot back grumpily. She hadn't slept at all since the assassination attempt the previous night, and her argument with Leliana hadn't helped. Thus, Nina's sudden complaining did nothing except get on her nerves. “What's the matter, didn't I feed you well enough this morning?”

The raven's objections continued. Tamsyn turned and saw the bird perched on top of her bed. More specifically the spot where she'd left Cocoa. A spot that was now empty.

Her first move was to run to the door. She knew she shouldn't have left it open, but she figured it would only be for a short while.

The tiny, chocolate-coloured nug was nowhere to be found.

A wave of trepidation washed over her. She grabbed one of the guards stationed outside of the room. “Cocoa is missing. Tell Leliana while I search in here!” Then she stepped back into her quarters and closed the door shut. Not that it was advisable to burden Sister Nightingale with something like this, but Skyhold was too large for her to find the little critter all by herself. She needed help. There was no telling how long he'd been away. What if he got hungry, frozen or hurt? Spring in the mountains was basically snow with the occasional break, and today was one of those snow days.

Tamsyn frantically searched every inch of her room. “Help me find Cocoa, Nina!” she snapped at the bird as she continued her cawing. The earthling saw she was perched near the window, using her beak to knock repeatedly on the glass.

Nina had spent more time in here than Tamsyn. If Cocoa was outside, she would know. She opened the door and the bird flew out without even the slightest hesitation.

Tamsyn upended her room all the same, just to make sure.

Half an hour's search turned up nothing. Her entire room was a mess, something Lea surely wouldn't thank her for, and Tamsyn's concern had twisted her stomach into a hard knot. The more time passed, the more likely her beloved nug could end up in very real danger. She'd seen some of Leliana's agents rush across the battlements and in the courtyard, searching in a matter similar to herself. Apparently the spymaster didn't think it a waste of resources to look for a wayward pet.

She thought of the way he'd nuzzle her hand, or lie in her lap. The look in his beady eyes when he wanted to be petted. How he'd climb on top of her when she was sad and make his cute, little noises until she smiled again. Cole was right when he said they weren't dangerous.

They were extremely precious, though.

She thought to look for the Forgotten Boy and ask for his help when a knock on the door sounded. Hoping it was one of Leliana's agents with news about Cocoa, she rushed over. Her heart was in her throat, pounding away with the speed of a galloping horse, all manner of horrible scenarios playing around in her head.

_Please be alive and fine, please be alive and fine, please be alive and fine..._

Tamsyn opened the door wide and came face to face with Cullen.

“There you are,” he said, a slight shortness of breath in his voice. “I'm glad you're still here, I need to speak with you.”

“Now is really not the time, Cullen,” she began. “I need to find-”

“ _Squeak_ ,” said the Commander's breastplate. Tamsyn blinked. Before she could ask, a tiny, brown nug's head peered out underneath Cullen's chin. The partially chewed ear and beady eyes were easy enough to recognise.

Tamsyn's hands clasped the lower part of her face. “Cocoa!” It came out as a squeal of both relief and joy. In response, her beloved nug tried to climb further out, his tiny hind legs kicking against air. He almost made it only to tumble back down underneath the metal.

It seemed wholly inappropriate to stick her hand down there, so she bid Cullen step inside. She made sure to close the door properly in case Cocoa got the idea to sneak back out. Not long after, Nina was by the window, knocking with her beak. Tamsyn let her in and the bird returned to her perch. The woman made sure to close the window, too.

Cullen had removed his boots and cloak at the door, and was in the process of removing his leather gloves when Cocoa tried once more to climb out from under his armour. Tamsyn rushed to their side and managed to grab the little thing before he fell back down. He was very cold to the touch and shivered even as he affectionately nuzzled her hand.

“I found him out in the snow,” Cullen explained, “near the stables, to be exact. What he was doing there, I don't know, but he was cold and trembled terribly. He could barely make any noises. It was thanks to your raven that I noticed him at all.”

“She's getting a treat for that,” Tamsyn replied with a smile. “How did he end up inside your armour?”

He smiled sheepishly. “It seemed the warmest place to put him.”

She nodded. “Thank you so much, Cullen.” Then she stepped over to the fireplace where the embers still glowed, her nug in hand. She sat down on the floor even as Cullen added more firewood. Her hands immediately began massaging the small creature. “I'm sorry my room is in a bit of a mess right now.”

“My desk is in no better shape,” he joked lightly, a smile playing on his handsome face. The sight of it made her heart skip a beat, even as she focused her efforts on warming Cocoa. His smile died down as he got a fire going and then he paused and looked at her. “Mind if I join you?”

Tamsyn's cheeks flared up at the thought of sitting right next to the man she was so madly in love with – in her chambers no less – and her heart beat faster as she tried to formulate a response. It was rude to refuse, especially after he'd saved Cocoa. So long as they didn't spend too much time together, there wouldn't be the wrong kind of gossip spreading about them throughout Skyhold. She hoped.

“Not at all,” she managed to say and kept her gaze on Cocoa as he took his seat beside her.

A short silence followed where neither of them talked. Then Cullen cleared his throat. “How are you? Leliana told me about what happened last night, with the assassin.”

She swallowed and nodded. It only made sense for him to get the heads up. “I had trouble falling asleep, so he didn't catch me unaware.” A wry smile grew on her lips. “It was as if I sensed him coming.”

“That's a good sense to have,” he replied with a small smile. “Still, this was a security breach, and I can't help but feel responsible.”

“Cullen, please don't-”

He cut her short by holding up his hand. “I know I'm not personally responsible for your safety, Tamsyn, and I'm glad you've developed such a keen danger sense. I'm also glad Leliana had someone to watch over you.” There was a slight pause as he lowered his hand. “But these assassins wore Inquisition uniforms. They were both from the House of Repose. We know of the contract on the Ambassador's life, but why they came after you is a mystery. If they have a contract on you as well, then that's an issue that Leliana needs to deal with, as well as locating their client. 

“I hate stumbling around in the dark like this.” He inhaled sharply. “They operate in ways I'm ill-suited to combat.” He paused again before his warm, golden eyes went to her. There was a tenderness in them that she didn't miss. “I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you.”

This time her heartbeat was on par with a Duracell bunny. Her cheeks flared up and her body felt warm from more than just the fire. Her mind grew blank and all she could see in that moment were his kind eyes, that handsome face and those kissable lips...

A loud knock on the door broke her out of her haze. They both looked away and Cullen rose to his feet without even a second thought. Clearing her throat, she willed her blush away and called as loudly as she dared. “Enter!”

The door opened and Leliana stepped inside. “We haven't found Cocoa, I'm afraid.” She paused when she saw the little thing in Tamsyn's lap. Her gaze then went to Cullen and, judging from the look in her eyes, she pieced everything together easily enough. “Ah, the Commander came to our little friend's rescue. I shan't stay here a moment longer, then. In fact, my agents should know immediately.”

A frown came to Cullen's face. “You used Inquisition resources to locate a nug?”

The Nightingale shrugged. “I had people that I could spare for the search. Nothing that would jeopardise our work.” Then she turned and left without further explanation.

Of course, Leliana also loved nugs. Cullen probably knew that. Tamsyn smiled a bit and she felt some of her earlier frustration from last night disappear. The Nightingale had helped her the way a friend would. A friend who kept secrets and didn't fully trust her, but a friend nevertheless.

It helped. A little.

“I should get back to work, too,” the Commander remarked and offered her a warm smile. His gaze then went to Cocoa. Tamsyn followed and saw the little thing on his back, kicking up with his legs and squeaking happily. “It seems he'll be fine.”

“Thanks to you, Cullen,” she replied with a smile. “Thank you again.”

His lips curled up into a grin. “My pleasure, Tamsyn.” Then he left as well, though his grin stayed with her for the rest of the day.


End file.
